Death By Flip-Flop
by Xena13a
Summary: A school essay I wrote while I was grounded, school project, had to have this -Mostly Self Explanitory - title . . .


_**Death By Flip-Flop**_

_**Ok, I know I've been gone… Grades *Mumbling* **_

_**HeroBrine: lul**_

_**Xena- LIKE U NEVA GOT NONO GRADES!**_

_**Hero- Yep.**_

_**Xena- You don't even go to school!**_

_**Hero- Eeee-xat-ly! XP**_

_**Xena- I only wrote this 'cuz school gave me homework where an essay HAS to have the title "Death By Flip-Flop"**_

_**Brine- I think they meant the shoe…. **_

I was warned not to go too deep into the woods by the villagers, but it was the swiftest way to the market from my home. I made my own path with leaf clearings, creeped with the dread of being watched. After an hour, I reached the market decorated with a flourish of bright yellow letters, "Super-Mart". When I walked in, I was greeted by the store clerk by my name. "Hello, Miss Ana! How are you doing, this fine evening?" I nodded, pulling out a shopping list. I asked if he has one item I wanted to try out. "Do you have any bones? I found out that crushed-up bones make well for gardens, I'm growing potatoes at my house." He beamed a smile at me, then headed off to the back of the room.

I grabbed other items such as milk, wheat, and some shoes, but the only shoes the store had were flip-flops, so I decided to use those. When I was done, the store clerk came back, "It took a while," He explained, "but I found some skeleton bones, they were intended for dog treats. I'm sure they will do just fine in your garden." I smiled, and gave him the money, while the clerk placed my items in a bag. I left the store, and started walking through the birch trees on my way home. The wind picked up, sending my hair and a few leaves in a whirlwind. I brushed the brown hair out of my blue eyes. In the processes of doing that, something tugged at my bag.

There before me sat a young female puppy, a husky of a few months old, with the top part of her coat was a steely grey, while the underside was pure white, aside from some dirt clung to the chest. I looked at one of the bones that she was gnawing on, spinning over herself. I grabbed the bone, attempting to pull it out oh her mouth. She pulled hard, until I let go, then she flipped over. I stifled a smile from the puppy, due to how cute it was. She got up and looked at me with big, brown eyes. I let her have the bone, because I got more than one that I bought.

I picked up the other items, and seamed up the bag with some string. It's getting late, and the sun was getting dark, casting a purple sky with pink clouds. I left the puppy, and started walking until I heard a whimper. _Yoom, Yooooom! _The girl followed me, with a fear of being rejected. "Do you want to come to my house? I guess I could take care of you." I asked. Her ears perked up at the sound of that. "Okay, but what should I call you? My name is Ana Lavender" I didn't think the dog would reply, but she plopped down at my feet, and nibbled on my flip-flops in a curious manner. "Alright, then. I shall call you Flip-Flop, it suits you very well, I think!" I announced at the animal. We walked home together, with Flip-Flop dragging the bone across the birch leaves.

I got to my house at the edge of the village, it stood at least fifteen feet tall. The oak planks of the walls remained untouched, so I proceeded to enter my home. It wasn't much, but it was all I could afford with my money I earned, and I lived by myself, until Flip-Flop joined me. There were a few bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen, along with a shed outside for my garden. I put the items I got in the store away, then got ready for bed. Nighttime came quickly, so I crawled in the bed, while Flip-Flop joined in with me. It is going to be a good night, this time.

Years passed since I found Flip-Flop, and so much happened. My garden grew a lot larger, and so did Flip-Flop, she isn't a puppy anymore. She waits patiently every day for me to return from work at the village. Sometimes Flip-Flop would growl at the door every other night, but I decided to ignore that. Bone meal _did _improve the growth of potatoes, so every week, I would sell a few to the tradesmen. However, one night someone tried to obliterate something of mine.

It was getting dark, and a devastating storm appeared to be brewing in the skies. Flip-Flop whimpered with her ears pressed against her head when a bolt of lightning lashed across the sky, setting a tree ablaze for a while. I was glad we were safe in the comfort of our home, and we slept soundly until midnight.

_rrrRRUFF! RUFF! _Flip-Flop Barked at the door with more vigor than I have seen her do before, her ears were pulled back behind her head. I shot up in my bed, scanning the room for threats. Flip-Flop tried to jump onto the door handle in an attempt to go outside. I grabbed the nearest thing -which happened to be a bucket- to protect myself with. I cracked the door ajar, and Flip-Flop bolted outside. There was a man, his face covered with a black cloth, the only part of him revealed are his eyes. Even his eyes I couldn't identify through the perpetuating darkness.

"Flip-Flop!" I called out to her, hoping to get a glimpse of what was going on, neither of the two could be seen well in the moonlight. A flash of light came from the side of the house, and in that split second, I saw the stranger create the spark with a tool of some sort, in the direction of my house! Then the light dulled down to the moonlight again, after a few moments of silence, another spark flared up. This time, I saw Flip-Flop crouching in the tall grass nearby. I wanted to do something to protect me and Flip-Flop, but if the man saw me or my dog, he could hurt us severely. He made one last spark before two irreversible things happened. First, the oak walls of my house erupted in a column of fire, chased by smoke. Then, as the arson turned to leave, Flip-Flop pounced on him, biting, scratching, clawing, anything in her power to stop him.

His screams followed as Flip-Flop twisted, and a pool of blood was formed under his body. The stranger swang his arm on the dog's head in an attempt of retaliation Flip-Flop growled loudly before shaking his body. When she let go, the body fell into the flames of my burning house. The foul smell of his burnt body worsened when I heard a sound worse than his screams.

Silence.

Besides the crackle of wood burning, and the soft rustle of leaves, there was nothing.

No screams, no whimpers.

I was frozen in my tracks, Flip-Flop has never done anything like this. Would I be able to kill the man, even if he _did_ try to burn down my house?

Then I remember that my house is burning down. I rush over to the get water from a nearby lake with the bucket. By then, the flames stretched across the entire side of the house, engulfing the windows. I tried to aim the water at the bottom, and thank Notch, It worked. The bubbles sprayed against the wall, when it receded, the once-brown wood darkened with charcoal. The blood washed away, and the rotting corpse remained. I inched over to the body, to remove it from the wall, but he had something in his pockets. A Flint N' Steel device, an empty jug -presumably the lighter fuel- and a name tag. The name tag bore the words 'Freddie Saal'. Perhaps the Police will find out. We should get some rest though

How painful to watch, I could not sleep until very late. Flip-Flop twisted to and from, giving small whimpers of a nightmare. When sleep finally overcame me, I had a nightmare of a dark figure glowing with red fires in a place that resembles the Nether far too much. The person pointed a bony finger at me accusingly. The image of the person faded into another place. I was at the place where the arson was killed. His face was frozen in torture, while Flip-Flop tore at flesh, blood droplets froze mid-air, gleaming maroon in the moonlight. Then his body caught fire, and his skin shriveled to his bones, clinging except where the dog tore at his body, revealing black blood that congealed onto the red-stained bones.

I woke up late in the morning, Flip-Flop nervously licked my feet. I pet her head, but instinctively yanked back when I ran my fingers through dried blood. I sighed, "It's okay, you did better than I ever could have done." I gave me and Flip-Flop a shower -separately- to wash off the blood that stained our bodies. Then, after dressing in simple T-shirts and jeans, I put the items 'Freddie Saal' dropped in a bag, then headed to the Police Station.

When I got to the station, the sentinel nodded his head at me, coaxing me to continue. I headed up to the receptionist to report what happened, a woman cautiously smiled at me, "Hello, would you like to report something?" I nodded, pulling out the bag I had from the stranger's contents. "Um, a stranger came over to my home, and tried to burn my house and-my dog- ahk!" I choked up on my words, this was the first time I've ever seen a murder. The receptionist placed her hands further down in an effort to comfort me and spoke with a soft voice, "Ma'am, please calm down. Take a breath, and explain what happened to your dog." I did as she said, "My dog killed the man because he was threatening us. She bit him until his body was in the fire he made with these things that I found in his pocket- his . . . corpse is still by my house." I gave the woman the bag, and she looked at the contents with a smile of relief. "Don't worry, you are not in any trouble whatsoever, the Law of Castle is protected. The person your dog defended from is Freddie Saal," She wrote a few words into a book, "he is a criminal who ruins other people's homes. He even tried to blow up a house once, and he had a partner, by the codename 'Einshine', but he died a few years back. Thank you, what you did." I returned a weak smile. Flip-Flop stopped a criminal.

_**That took a LOT of effort to convince that 'Freddie Saal' and 'Einshine' are not youtubers and convert modern-times to minecraft-y times**_

_**Herobrine- Ahhhh, where was Jinx, you know, the girl with blu hair?**_

_**Xena- Oh! That vocaloid girl, Hitsune Miku? **_

_**herobrine-No, in the credits it said "Inspired by League of Legends Jinx" I saw the vid, FREAKING AMAZING! =) **_

_**Xena- Ah, that girl! She is neat. **_


End file.
